


Hold

by Out_Of_Custody



Category: Naruto
Genre: 500 words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_Of_Custody/pseuds/Out_Of_Custody
Summary: He cups her in their sleep.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I only really discovered this pairing like... last year? I think? And I liked it. So I made this drabble... among others

He cups her in their sleep.

When her back settles against his chest and when his warmth spreads into her shoulders and curves over her hips and her waist and her stomach, she always smiles, still, when it gently settles over her most intimate parts as well. Without any intent other than to hold her, even there, and without shyness to his actions – nor words. His breath will push-pull warmth-and-chill into her neck, which has needed much more time getting used to than the position of his hand, and so long as he is in control of his muscles, he will attempt to awkwardly wrap his other arm under her neck around her shoulders and over her upper body as well. This hand falls away in his sleep. The hand that cups her does not.

She has tried to reason with herself about the origins of this habit. Whether it has been something he has done with other partners before her but she cannot verify beyond his words and she would rather not talk about it – lest he take it away. (She likes it.) He does show preferences to control their actions within the bedroom, yes, although never beyond her consent and always (always, always, always, which is why she is so loathe to give it up) with her pleasure in mind before his own. So if this may have taken some getting accustomed to on her part, she has done it voluntarily, willingly, and for him – maybe to repay his thoughtfulness at first (before he has taught her that thinking of a partner is human decency and not worthy of the word _courtesy_ ). She has come to like it.

She likes the fact that it is not a sexual advance. That it is not done in a bid to subvert her – even minimally, even implicitly – but seemingly instinctively; intimately. An intimate hug. No declarations of possessiveness over her femininity, no threats to her own sexual liberty should she want to assume it. A hug. A hug from the man she trusts – ludicrous as the mere notion would have sounded to her some years ago (she has been considered slow on the uptake, romantically, but he has been patient, and according to him there is no shame in getting to know a partner before falling into bed with them – her friend had pushed her, he had calmed her, because what‘s going on between the two of them stays there, so long as they are both comfortable all is well – she is very comfortable now; she‘s never known all she needed was a partner who is willing to learn her).

In the mornings they share, she can turn around from whatever position they have ended up in (sometimes she spread-eagles; sometimes he ends up on his belly with his head under the pillows) and blearily look at the man she‘s come to love, trace his features and marks and close in on the heat he emanates (trapped under their shared blanket).


End file.
